To Right To Be Wrong
by calcena
Summary: Two months ago John sleeps with his best freind and dead wife's sister Ashley Calaway. Ashley finds out she is pregnant and is going to leaving when John stops her. Can they make it work. Better summary inside Rated M 1st in a series John/OC Please Read


_**To Right To Be Wrong**_

_**This is AU story about my and Ashley's favor wrestlers from the WWE. About a group of friends that have been friends since child hood. A group of friend's coming back together in a time of need when they lose one of their own. Trying to deal with that lose and finding love when they least expect it. Or facing up to feeling they had been denying for years. This will be a series we think the first one being To Right To Be Wrong. This is the story off love lost and finding love again in the place that least expect to find it. We hope you will give this story and series a change and that you will fall in love with all these characters like we have.**_

**Disclaimer: Ashley and I don't own any one of the characters used in this story but Ashley, Brooke, Ava, Laura, and Alisa and any other original characters we might add in this series. All the wrestlers used belong to themselves and the WWE so don't sue us. **

**The Players in this series and this story:**

_**Mark Calaway: Age 35 **_

Big Bother of Ava Calaway-Cena (Dead) and Ashley Calaway. Mark owns Calaway Custom Bikes. Has feelings for John's little sister but they scare the hell out of him so he is denying the hell out of them.

_**Dave Batista: Age 35 **_

Only child left town after find his ex girlfriend Allison Davis in bed with Matt Hardy not knowing at the time that is ex girl friend pregnant with his baby. Is back after out his ex girlfriend is dead _**(was Ava's personal assistant and best friend dead in the same accident that killed Ava) **_to raise a child he just found out he had. Bodyguard for the rich and famous

_**Matt Hardy: Age 34**_

Big Brother of Jeff Hardy and is not around he if off fighting for our country. Won't be seen in any of this series might be talked about but not seen.

_**John Cena: Age 33**_

Big Brother of Brooke Cena and was married to Ava Calaway-Cena is in love with his dead wife's little sister but does not know it yet. Owns Cena Records and is co-owner or Orcena Night Club

_**Randy Orton: Age 33**_

Big Brother of Laura Orton. Owns Orcena Night Club

_**Jeff Hardy: Age 33**_

Little Brother of Matt Hardy. Owns Hardy Studio, is a famous Artist

_**Ava Calaway-Cena: Age 32 (DEAD)**_

Little sister of Mark Calaway and big sister to Ashley Calaway. Married John Cena high school sweetheart right out of high school. Was a famous model killed six months ago in a car accident. Knew her sister was in love with John but never said any thing to Ashley or John about it.

_**Laura Orton: Age 32**_

Laura is the little sister of Randy Orton. She is a singer and is recording at Cena Records. Is taking time off to take care of Dave's daughter Alisa since the death of her mother.

_**Ashley Calaway: Age 25**_

Is the little sister of Mark and Ava Calaway. Is best friends with John and Brooke Cena and has been in love with John for as long as she can remember. Never acted on her feeling for him because he is in love with her sister Ava and Ava was in love with John. Then Ava died and on night after a night of drinking slept with John and is now pregnant with his child. Works and helps run Cena Records

_**Brooke Cena: Age 25**_

Is the little sister of John Cena and best friends to Ashley Calaway and is in love with her big brother Mark. She knows Mark has feeling for her but they scare him and he keeps pushing her away. She owns Cena's Restaurant and Grill.

**Prologue**

Ashley Calaway was sitting at the Huston Texas Airport waiting to board her plane to Florida. Her plane had been delayed due to the weather. Leave it to her to pick one of the worst days of the year to leave Texas, but she didn't have any choice. She thought as she touched a lock of her dark chocolate colored hair behind her hair and her other hand went to her still flat stomach. "Every thing will be alright little one." She said as tears came to her eyes once again. She was pregnant, and just not by any one, but by her bother-in-law and best friend John Cena.

No, it is not what you are thinking. In a way we should start at the beginning. The Calaway's, Cena's, Orton's Batista's and Hardy's all lived in the same neighborhood. Their parents were all best friend and so were all their kids. There is Mark Ava, and Ashley Calaway. Then you have John and Brooke Cena. Then you have Randy and Laura Orton. Then you have the Hardy's: Matt and Jeff. Then lastly, you have Dave Batista. They all grew up together running the neighborhood and always causing trouble together. They were and are all the best of friends.

Ashley and John have always has a connection since they were young. He was her best friend and she was his. She had a crush on him, but he was always in love with her older sister, Ava. He had never seen her as anything other then a friend. She hated it, but dealt with it and got on with her life. As soon as John and Ava graduated college, they got married. Ashley was happy for them. She loved her sister and she loved John enough to let him go and be happy for him; and if Ava made him happy then what was all that mattered.

They were happy. Ava was modeling all the time and John had his own record company called Cena Records. They had bought a huge house that every one hung out at and they were the perfect couple. Then six months ago that all changed. Everyone's world came crashing down when Ava and Allison, Ava's best friend and personal assistant was killed in a car crash on a dark stormy night, kind of like the night they were having now. Together John, Ashley and every one else buried Ava. John was devastated. He threw himself into a bottle of vodka and stayed there for two weeks. That was when Ashley showed up and took it away from him and made him take a shower. She forced him to eat and sleep. She took care of him and made sure he was alright. He started to work again and was even starting to act like the old John.

Then two months ago, one night while working late, Ashley found John in his office with a bottle of tequila. He was starring at it. She walked into his office and he told her that he had just gotten back the medical examiner's report and that Ava had been pregnant when she died and that tonight it had been three years since he had asked her to marry him. Ashley watched as he picked up the bottle and opened it before he took a drink. Her heart broke for him. He asked her if she wanted a drink and she didn't have the heart to say no. She was tired of being strong for her parents and for John. She walked over and took a drink of the tequila. Pretty soon they were both drunk and that night one thing led to another and they slept together.

Now here she sat pregnant with her dead sister's baby and having no idea what she was going to do. The only person that knew that she was pregnant was John's little sister, Brooke. That was because Brooke was Ashley's best friend, next to John, but John cut her out of his life after that night. He told her that it never happened, that it was a mistake, and that he was still in love with Ava and always would be. He has avoided her ever since. He was always out of the office or in the studio when she was at work and if she was with Brooke, Mark, Jeff and Randy, John was never there; something always came up and he never showed up. She gave up trying to get him to talk to her and was living with the fact that John didn't want any thing to do with her.

Upset and not knowing who else to talk to she went to Brooke because she knew if she told her bother that Mark would kill John and as much as she hated him right now she didn't want Mark to hurt John. Brooke promised not to tell John and sat there and listed to Ashley as she poured her heart out to her. Ashley told Brooke how much she loved John and that John would never love her and that they had slept together and now she was pregnant but that she could not tell John because he would not talk to her or return her calls or anything. She just didn't know what to do.

Then she decided to leave town. Brooke tired to talk her out of it but Ashley would not listen. She knew it was for the best and that was what she was going to do. So now here she sat looking out watching the rain outside as she waited for her flight. She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't here or see any one come up to her until she felt a hand on her should. She screamed and turned to see none other then John standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked too shocked at seeing him to realize that he must know about the baby.

John walked into the airport and looked around. He ran a hand through his short hair and let out a sigh as he spotted Ashley sitting in a chair all by her self; looking lost, alone and scared. He knew he was the reason that she had the look on her face. He had hurt her and that was something the he would regret for the rest of his life. She was his best friend and then he messed it all up by sleeping with her and instead of facing it like a man and dealing with the feelings he knew he had for her, he acted like a coward. He took the easy way out. He had told her it was a mistake and that is never should have happened and that he was in love with Ava.

Yes, he loved Ava but he also realized that night that he had feeling for Ashley, and that scared the hell out of him and he didn't want to face them yet so he had cut her out of his life. He stopped talking to her and having any thing to do with her. When she called he would refuse to take her calls. He was avoiding her at all costs. Now he was kicking himself in the ass for doing that. Hell he didn't have to kick himself in the ass for hurting her. Her brother Mark had done that or will if he does not keep her from leaving town.

"I came to stop you from leaving." He said as he sat down next to her. Knowing this was not going to be easy. He had fucked up and knew it was going to take a lot to keep her here.

"And just why the hell would you want to do that. I mean for the last two months you have avoided me like the damn plague now all of a sudden you are here, wanting me to stay. How the hell did you know I was here any way?" She demanded to know as she looked up at him. Tired, angry and hurt by the way he had treated her. She had lost her sister and then she lost him too and now all of sudden he is here telling her not to leave.

She was pissed and not going to stand for it. "You should be happy that I am leaving. It is what you want after all." She told him as she ran a hand through her hair and turned her back to him.

John watched her, she looked too tried and hurt, and he had caused that hurt. He wished he could change it but knew he could not. "I am here because I know about the baby." He started to say as she turned gasping at him.

She was shocked that he knew about the baby. The only person that knew was Brooke and she would not betray Ashley by going to John and getting him. "How the hell do you know?" She said trying to remain calm.

John sighed and looked over at her. "You bother tired to kill me. That is how I know. I guess my little sister knows and went and told Mark she was upset and scared that you were leaving. She told Mark about the night we spent together, how I have treated you since, and that you are pregnant." He said with a laugh. "Hell if it was not for Randy I would be dead right now. Your brother is not someone you want to piss off and I did just that. I hurt his baby sister and now she is leaving and he is angry, hurt and pissed off." He told her being honest about what Mark had said to him.

Ashley wanted to laugh; she could just see Randy trying to talk Mark out of kill John. "I should have known Brooke would go to Mark." She said knowing how Brooke felt about Mark. When ever Brooke was upset, hurt, scared, or any thing she went to Mark. She was in love with Mark, but like John, Mark was to blind to see how Brooke felt about Mark. Just like John was to blind to see how she felt about him. She should have known that Brooke would go to Mark. She just hoped that Brooke could calm Mark down before he finds John again. "I'm not staying John." She said, still thinking it was for the best.

John looked at her in shock. "Come on, Ashley. You can't leave now. You are pregnant with my baby." He said trying to stay calm.

"And why can't I? Let me ask you this; if you didn't know about the baby, but knew that I was leaving, would you be here now trying to stop me?" She demanded to know, but already knowing the answer.

"That is that I thought." She said when he looked down at his hand and didn't answer her. "Like you said, it was a mistake, something that should not have happened. I was not, nor will I ever be, whom you want. I won't stay because of this baby, John. You will just grow to hate this baby and me. I can't do that to my child." She said feeling heart-broken and alone. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay, but she could not stay and have her child grow up thinking it was not loved by her or her father; it was not fair to her baby.

John stood up and looked down at her. "I know I said that, but damn it, this is my baby too, Ashley and I want our child. I want to be a part of our child's life, please. Don't take that away from me." He said not saying all that he wanted to say. He wanted to say he has lost so much already and he was not ready to lose her or another child.

Ashley knew what he wanted to say but was not saying. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She felt like crying again. "Don't do that John. Don't make me feel guilty for doing what I think is right for our child." She said as she fought not to cry again.

She was scared and didn't know what to do. She was not only worried about John but also about her parents and the rest of her family. They were going to hate her. She just knew it. Ava was their little girl, the light of their life, the center of their world and she was now gone and Ashley did the one thing that no sister should have done and that was sleep with her sister's husband and get pregnant. Her parents were going to see that as a betrayal no matter what.

John looked at her with pleading eyes. "I know I said that I didn't care about you that night, but I lied. I care more for you then I should and I am not just saying that because you are pregnant, Ashley. I swear to you that I am telling you the truth. I can't lose you too. Please, I need you and our baby in my life. Don't leave. We can work this out. I am not saying we will ever get together, but we might be able to be friends again, please," he said begging her. He was desperate. He could not lose her too. He didn't want to lose his child but he also didn't want to lose her. She meant so much to him and he knew that if she left it would kill him.

Ashley sighed as she felt tears come to her eyes. He would never love her. She knew that, now more then ever. She knew there was no use in trying to convince herself, that one day, he might love her. The question was could she go back to being just friends with him. "I don't know John. I don't know if I can do this." She said with a look of defeat on her face. "I will stay for now, but I can't promise that I won't change my mind later. I can't stay where I am not wanted or loved." She said as she let the tears fall.

"Thank you." John said as he reached out to pull her into his arms.

"No don't touch me. The last thing I need or want right now is for you to touch me. I hate you John," She said on a sob as she started to cry for all that she had lost in the last six months and for all that they were going to lose in the future. She didn't care that people were watching them. She was tried of being strong and tired of acting like it didn't matter. This time when John pulled her into his arms she didn't stop him.

John was shocked and a little hurt when she told him that she hated him. She had never said that to him before. She had called him a lot of names and said a lot of things to him, but she had never told him that she hated him before. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to fix this. He just realized that while he was hurting, she had been hurting too; but she had been putting her hurt and feeling aside to take care of every one else and what had she gotten in return. Him pretty much telling her to fuck off. He had hurt her worse then any one ever had. He knew her well enough to know that with out her telling him. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry I hurt you." He whispered to her as he held her while she cried. He kissed the top of her had as they sat there and he remembered the night that started this whole mess.

**That is for this chapter. The next chapter will be chapter one and flash back to the night John and Ashley made love. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that you will continue to read and that you will review and tell us what you think and send us ideas on how to make this story or series better or just send up ideas of you have them. We love the feed back good or bad because it helps up make our stories better. So please send reviews and feed back. Thank you for your time and for read our story.**

_**Tanya/Ashley AKA Calcena**_


End file.
